1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used in a CD-R/W drive, and more particularly to a method for coordinating the writing and reading speeds of a CD-R/W drive. The method is substantially a process which allows the CD-R/W drive to detect if the data in the buffer therein is cleaned up or not, and calculate the times that the buffer has been cleaned up. This method is utilized in the CD-R/W drives, which makes them work more efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional CR-R/W drive is writing data to a blank CD-ROM, it is necessary to perform some steps for processing the signals of data, such as converting, decoding, calculating, with related software before writing to CD-ROM via signal lines of communication ports. In order to stabilize the data flow, it is necessary for the CD-R/W drive to retrieve the data from the buffer therein and write the data to the CD-ROM sequentially. Additionally, the conventional CD-R/W drive writes at its highest built-in speed to save time. However, writing suspension or even writing errors can be expected because all the data in the buffer has already been cleaned up. More time is wasted due to the above writing failure.